A Lifetime of Moments
by Tiger of the Storm
Summary: When all we see are moments, a life goes by so fast. Yet, when we see the important moments, you can never get enough. The cats of the Clans lead such interesting lives... This is a series of 100 oneshots, based on prompts issued by the author prin pardus.


**A/N: Hi! Well, I hope you like this. I've been a Warriors fan for a long time, and have written a few things on other sites. This is part of **_**prin pardus's 100 **_**oneshot challenge.**** Sorry if there's any typos, the doc manager was acting wonky.**

**Title: **Injured

**Words: **1,516

* * *

Swiftpaw was scared. Not the momentary what's-that-oh-it's-only-Thornpaw kind of scared. It was the something-huge-is-going-to-happen kind of scared. He was excited, too. And anxious, tired and oddly detached.

Actually, he didn't know quite what to feel.

Swiftpaw didn't even know where he was walking until he hit his head on the low entrance of the apprentice's den. Ashpaw entered after him. He didn't hit his head. He didn't even need to duck. That set the anger off in him.

If Bluestar would just make him a warrior...

An idea started to form in Swiftpaw's head.

"Hey," he began, looking at Brightpaw, "have you heard about the dogs in forest?"

Brightpaw nodded, her eyes wide. "Yeah. I hope the warriors deal with them soon. They sounded terrifying!"

Swiftpaw shifted, looking at Thornpaw. "Do you want to be a warrior?"

He pawed at his nest, looking uncomfortable. "Yes," he answered cautiously, "Where are you going with this, Swiftpaw?"

"If Bluestar doesn't want to see us, and make us warriors, we're going to have to make her see. We need to take care of the dogs." Only Brightpaw looked slightly excited. Thornpaw looked slightly scared and apprehensive. Ashpaw and Fernpaw looked awkward.

"I don't think we should be included in this," Fernpaw squeaked, gesturing to Ashpaw and herself, "We haven't been apprentices for long."

Swiftpaw looked at Thornpaw and Brightpaw. "What about you two? You want to be warriors like Cloudtail, right? Then come with me!" Thornpaw seemed to steel himself, and faced Swiftpaw.

"Why? Bluestar will make us warriors when she makes us warriors! There's no point in going against that fact!" he snapped. "Besides, those things are vicious! You're just going to your death." Obviously satisfied, Thornpaw stood up and walked out of the den.

Swiftpaw flicked his tail in agitation. "Well, are you coming Brightpaw?"

She thought about it, then nodded.

Ashpaw leaped to his paws, speckled gray fur bristling. "You're walking into a death trap," he hissed.

Fernpaw stood up as well. "It is a really bad idea," she cautioned. "Think it through. Will two apprentices be able to take on a pack of huge dogs?"

"I've waited for too long. Swiftpaw, Thornpaw, and I have proved ourselves many times over. If Thornpaw doesn't go, that's fine, but I personally think we can handle it," she glanced over at Swiftpaw. "Two almost warriors, right?"

Swiftpaw twitched his whiskers and gestured to the entrance. He and Brightpaw padded out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fernpaw and Ashpaw with their heads together. Swiftpaw snorted. Its not like they were going to _do_ anything.

.o0O0o.

This is Swiftpaw, right now.

You are almost bouncing with excitement. As you see the entrance, you nudge Brightpaw and slip out, trying to look inconspicuous. You hope no one saw you.

When you imagine the dogs, you see fluffy little things, snuffling around the ground. You shake your head, knowing the image isn't real. Your ego surfaces and tells you that you can take them. Dogs like that won't do anything, right?

You don't even realize you are in the forest. You are fantasizing. Badly. Your brain is taking information and changing it to fit your ego. If you were a Twoleg, you might have called it hubris.

Your pride has been wounded; injured. You want revenge on this.

Again, you don't realize what you are thinking.

You can picture yourself now, defeating the dogs, (In your mind they are two), Bluestar making you a warrior in shock...It ended with you being leader, (Oh, he loved the sound of Swift_star_), and dying at an old age. No, scratch that, make it dying after a tragic night in the medicine den. Oh, yes. That was perfect. (You imagine your clanmate's looks as their beloved leader staggered in, blood dripping from a badger attack)... You never want to be injured like this again, never.

Your thoughts end when a paw shoots out from the undergrowth and pulls you into the forest. You had been ready to walk straight onto Snakerocks.

"Are you a mousebrain?" the cat (he only _now_ realizes that it's Brightpaw) hisses. "You could have gotten us killed!"

You don't need that in your ears. You shake your head, clearing it. This is it. This is your time to shine.

This is what its like to be Swiftpaw, right now.

.o0O0o.

Brightpaw stared at Swiftpaw. His eyes were up in the clouds. His demeanor was unfocused, dreamy. At the same time, he looked ready and confident. Brightpaw didn't know what to nudged Swiftpaw and they crept up to Snakerocks. She smelled dog. It was stronger than she had ever smelled it glanced fearfully at Swiftpaw, but he was staring into the cave.

"Brightpaw, yowl like crazy on my count," Swiftpaw hissed. "One, two, three!" They howled like they were mad. Shadowy shapes appeared in the entrance. Their eyes widened as the six giant dogs surrounded them. Drool leaked from their mouths and they reeked of dirt.

Brightpaw tried to make herself look big. She knew it wouldn't work, but she tried.

The young apprentice ran through all that her mentor, Whitestorm, had taught her. Roll, leap, slash, dodge. It all jumbled in her head and melted away. In this situation, she was going to act on instinct.

She leapt at the dog and it flinched, anticipating an attack to the face. Instead, she rolled underneath it and clawed at its belly. The dog howled in pain and attempted to shake her off. She crawled her way up its back, threw herself on its head and held on. Her hold wasn't strong enough. The beast shook its head and sent her soaring into a tree trunk, slicing a gash into her back.

Brightpaw stood up shakily and charged at another dog, albeit a slightly smaller one. It pounced at her and she tried to dodge. The dog's claws caught her lower back and tore deep into her skin. She was flung backwards and skidded along the ground.

The apprentice laid there and thought: Why? Why keep doing this? She saw the circle of huge dogs and sighed. They were both going to be killed.

Then she saw Swiftpaw, fighting for his life. She thought of the Clan. She thought of Thornpaw, her brother. She thought of every kit and elder. It was her duty. She thought of Fireheart and the frail Bluestar. She had noticed that lately, Bluestar was snappish and... she couldn't describe it.

She had to protect them. All of this went through her head in a second. She decided stood up and faced the coming onslaught.

.o0O0o.

After many bouts and brawls with his age-mates and mentor, Swiftpaw thought that he had known what exhausted was. Now, after fighting for what seemed like hours, he knew what exhausted was. It was feeling like your limbs will fall off. Exhausted was breathing but not taking in any air. Exhausted was the perfect word for what he was feeling now.

_Claw now! Underneath that one, LEAP onto his back, HANG ON! Roll away, get away, __**GET UP**_

He slashed and bit and yowled until it felt like his throat was red and raw. It seemed to make no difference. Dogs that were injured would struggle to their feet with the strength of a sycamore. He could almost feel his hope draining away. Oh, he was so _stupid._ He should have listened, he was such a _mouse brain!_

_Slash now, JUMP, roll, bite that one's leg, DUCKDUCKNOW, leap onto that one over Brightpaw…_

As he fought, he got this feeling that his injuries were going to be the death of him. Not physically, although that could still happen, but _mentally_. The injuries to his pride had caused him to put himself in this situation. Now, he may die from injuries to himself. _Ironic_, he philosophical thoughts had distracted him from the battle. One of the dogs to his left body-slammed him, then while he was lying at the base of a tree, it pounced on the apprentice, brutally slashing his throat.

.o0O0o.

Brightpaw watched as Swiftpaw was bowled over, then her breath caught in her lungs as his throat was ripped out by the _biggest _dog there!

Something seemed to explode inside Brightpaw.

Those things…Those horrible dogs killed him!

Her back arched and she spat at the dogs, daring them to come closer.

_We'll see what happens now…_

.o0O0o.

_No_! Swiftpaw thought, desperately wiggling, anger marring his face._I'm going to be okay_He struggled to move, almost on his paws but falling again.

_I'm only injured... I'm going to make it back, I'm going to be a warrior_

His struggles grew feebler, legs stopped working, yet emotion clouded his eyes and snarled his teeth. One last growl, one last push!

_No! Not now! I've got to get up... _

Swiftpaw's body would not move, yet his mind was active. He stood up and took a deep breath. As he glanced at the stars _(so many stars..)_, he saw the shadowy form of a cat coalescing above him.

_I should have listened..._


End file.
